Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar
Brouillon Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar, dit le "Cid Campeador" est né à Vivar, dans une maison-forte du village, devenue depuis le castillo de Sotopalacios, à 10 km de Burgos''Ficción y falsificación en el cartulario cidiano'', Carlos Heusch y Georges Martin (dir.), Cahiers D'études Hispaniques Médiévales: Réécriture et falsification dans l'espagne médiévale, n.° 29 (2006), Lyon, ENS (École normale supérieure Lettres et Sciences humaines), 2006, p. 339.El Cid Campeador, José A. Padilla, Lulu.com 2008., en 1048Martinez Diez, Gonzalo, El Cid historique, Barcelone, Planète, 1999., année 440 de l'hégire. Il est décédé entre mai et juillet 1099, à la bataille de Valencia. Rodrigo Díaz est enterré en la cathédrale de Valence, puis dans le monastère de San Pedro de Cardena, après l'expulsion des chrétiens de la capitale du Levant, en 1102MONTANER FRUTOS, Alberto (ed. lit., estudio y notas), Cantar de mio Cid, Barcelona, Crítica (Biblioteca Clásica, 1), 2004.. En 1808, des soudards français profanent sa tombe. Depuis 1921 il repose avec son épouse Doña Jimena en la cathédrale de Burgos. Parmi tous les héros que l'Espagne produit au moyen âge, il n'en est qu'un seul qui acquiert une réputation vraiment européenne : c'est Rodrigue, le Cid. Les poètes de tous les temps vont le chanter. Le plus ancien monument de la poésie castillane porte son nom. Plus de cent cinquante romances célèbrent ses amours et ses combats. Guillen de Castro, Diamante, d'autres encore, l'ont choisi pour le héros de leurs drames. Tout le monde le connaît : en France, par la tragédie de Corneille, en Allemagne, par la traduction que Herder donne du Romancero. Plusieurs films, dont celui d’Anthony Mann (1961) avec Charlton Heston et Sophia Loren, lui sont consacrés. Ce héros de la Reconquista est devenu l'équivalent d'une Jeanne d’Arc pour les Espagnols qu'ils soient Franquistes, partisans du Frente Popular, en 36, ou de l’Espagne de Juan Carlos et Sofia. Mais depuis bien longtemps les historiens se demandent si le Cid des Cantares, des romances, des drames, est bien le Cid de l'histoire ou une création magnifique des poètes de la péninsule. Essayons de retrouver, à travers des études sérieuses basées sur des sources primaires et pas sur des légendes, ce qu’a été la vraie vie du Cid Campeador, de ce Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, Alférez du roi Sancho II de Castille, en 1066, et seigneur indépendant de Valence de 1094 à 1099. C'est un héros de la Reconquista élevé par des parents qui ont adopté en partie le mode de vie des Maures. Ses qualités font de cet homme de guerre le symbole de la chevalerie, de la vertu, mais aussi de la tolérance. En effet, ce chevalier victime de l’ingratitude d’un roi chrétien n’hésite pas à servir des princes musulmans, gagnant ainsi son surnom de Cid (de l'arabe sidi, = seigneur). Comme l’écrivent Michel Kaplan, Patrick Boucheron, Christophe Picard, dans Le Moyen Âge, XI - XV siècle : : Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar symbolise l’état d’esprit particulier des habitants de la frontière nord d’al-Andalus souvent transfuges de part et d’autres. Mais en prenant Valence et en résistant aux attaques des Almoravides, il devient le ''Campeador (= champion, au sens médiéval) du roi de Castille, le Campeador de l’Espagne qui lutte contre ses envahisseurs. Mais cette Espagne n’est pas que celle des chrétiens, c’est celle aussi des musulmans espagnols civilisés luttant contre les barbares venus d’Afrique. De nombreux Maures combattent à ses côtés et sont ses vassaux. '' Sur le terrain, le Cid Campeador va créer une grande principauté à l’est de l’Espagne, où règne la plus grande liberté religieuse. Et puis, Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar n’est pas que le symbole de la Reconquista, il l’est aussi de la fidélité vassalique qui interdit de porter les armes contre un suzerain même injuste. D'ailleurs sa principauté n’est pas vraiment un royaume indépendant, il la conquiert et la défend au nom du roi Alfonso VI de Castille et León. Les historiens maures le désignent que par le surnom de Cambitor (= guerrier illustre), et quelquefois lui donne le titre de roi, mais le sobriquet de taghi (= tyran, usurpateur) revient aussi souvent chez les fanatiques. Le Cid Campeador, le seigneur qui gagne les batailles, Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar, contrairement à bien des légendes contemporaines n'est pas de petite noblesse. Il est un membre de l'illustre linaje Flaínez du Leon, l'une des quatre familles les plus puissantes dans ce royaume depuis le début du X siècleTORRES SEVILLA-QUIÑONES DE LEÓN, Margarita Cecilia, El linaje del Cid, Anales de la Universidad de Alicante. Historia Medieval. n.º 13 (2000-2002), págs. 343-360.. 1043, naissance de Rodrigo Diaz, fils du seigneur de Vivar (près de Burgos). Il prend part, a vingt ans, à la bataille de Graus où Ferdinand Ier, son suzerain, vainc Ramire Ier, roi d’Aragon. Le jeune roi de Castille Sanche II lui confie le commandement de ses troupes, qui écrasent celles d’Alphonse VI, son frère cadet, roi de León, il a vingt-deux ans. Sanche le Castillan est un chef de guerre dont l’armée est agressive, insoucieuse des intérêts de la communauté au contraire d’Alphonse le Léonais qui se veut exploiter “raisonnablement” les vassaux de ses terres, dont la prospérité lui importe. Alphonse perd sa couronne, est exilé à Tolède auprès du roi musulman, et Sanche règne en Castille et en León, sauf à Zamora où domine leur sœur Urraca. Sanche, avec Rodrigo Diaz de Bivar, assiège Zamora. Il est assassiné (1072). Alphonse revient et prend les deux couronnes. Mais Rodrigo exige de lui le serment de Sainte-Agathe par quoi Alphonse assure la troupe castillane de sa totale innocence. De cette exigeance nait l’inimitié qui va opposer Alphonse, devenu empereur de toutes les Espagnes, au vassal et maître d’armes, le Campidoctor. Rodrigue est banni. Avec quelques vassaux et compagnons, il forme une troupe, dont il monnaie les services auprès du roi musulman de Saragosse, alors harcelé par les troupes du roi d’Aragon et du comte de Barcelone. L’intolérance religieuse, les ambitions territoriales et les exigences financières d’Alphonse rendaient la situation intenable aux princes espagnols musulmans qui tenaient le sud et l’est du pays. Ils font appel aux Almoravides, venus des confins sahariens du Maroc. Alphonse est vaincu en 1086 à Sagrajas. Le Cid parvient à rétablir l’autorité de l’empereur dans la région de Valence et participe, avec ostentation, à une campagne royale sous les murs de Grenade. Le roi, jaloux, le bannit à nouveau. Rodrigue prend Valence en 1094. Les Almoravides tentent de la reprendre, ils sont vaincus. Rodrigue étend ses conquêtes, installe la religion chrétienne au cœur de la ville. Il marie ses filles, l’une dans la maison royale de Navarre, l’autre dans la maison comtale de Catalogne. Il meurt en 1099. Chimène tient la ville jusqu’en 1102. Les Castillans, abandonnés à eux-mêmes, succombent enfin aux assauts des Africains. Quand ils se retirent, ils emportent avec eux le cadavre du Cid. chevalier castillancortègepéninsule ibériqueXIe siècleIl a réussi à conquérir de Valence et se installe dans cette ville une domination indépendante du 17 Juin de 1094 en Avril jusqu'à sa mort; son épouse Chimène hérité et a continué jusqu'à 1102 , quand il est retourné à la domination musulmane. Ce est une figure historique et légendaire de la Reconquista , dont la vie a inspiré le plus important poème épique dans la littérature espagnole , le Cantar de Mio Cid . Il est passé dans l'histoire comme «le Cid »(« expert batailles rangées ») ou« Cid »(le dialecte arabe سيد Sidi , «Seigneur»). Sur le cognomento de "Cid" a été connu dans la vie, comme l'atteste dans 1098 , dans un document signé par Rodrigo Diaz lui-même, par le mot latinisé "ego Rudericus Campidoctor." 1 5 Pour leur part, les sources arabes du XIe siècle et début XII l'appel de ou القنبيطور , six ou peut-être (la romance forme donnée) ou Ludriq Rudriq Kanbiyatur ou al-al-Qanbiyatur (Rodrigo Cid "). 7 Le surnom "Cid" (qui a également été appliquée à d'autres leaders chrétiens), mais il est pensaient qu'ils pouvaient déjà utiliser comme honorifique et respecter leurs zaragozanos pairs (pour ses victoires dans le service de la roi de la Taifa de Saragosse entre 1081 et 1086 ) 8 ou, plus probablement, Valence, après la conquête de Bagdad en 1094, neuf premiers apparaît (comme "Meo CIDI") dans le Poema de Almería , composé entre 1147 et 1149 . 10 Quant à la combinaison "Cid" est documenté pour 1200 dans le Navarro-aragonaise lignée Rodrigo Díaz partie du Liber regum (selon la formule "mio Cit l'Campiador ') et dans le Cantar de Mio Cid (" Cid Campeador mio ", entre autres variantes). 11 LINAJE FLAINEZ . Un petit seigneur de Vivar ? . La légende des origines illustres et légendaires du Cid Campeador ayant fait place à la volonté de certains historiens ou romanciers d’en faire un banal milite, un chevalier mercenaire aux origines obscures, dans les années 1950, il convient désormais d’avoir une approche non partisane de sa généalogie. Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar est né vers le milieu du XI siècle, 1048 - et pas 1043 - pour la plupart des historiens de nos jours, dont Martinez DiezMartinez Diez, Gonzalo, El Cid historique, Barcelone, Planète, 1999., année 440 de l'hégire. Son lieu de naissance est Vivar, au nord de Burgos, peut-être au château de Sotopalacios. Le dernier mot de son nom indique la souche de la famille, Vivar. Lui et son père sont les seigneurs des terres de Vivar. Après le nom de baptême Rodrigue, on met Diaz, ce qui signifie Rodrigo, fils de Diego (= Jacques) 4. Toutefois, comme l’écrit Margarita C. Torre Sevilla-Quiñones de León, dans El linaje del Cid, il ne faut pas rechercher tous les ancêtres de Rodrigo Díaz à Vivar, comme le font Menéndez Pidal et de nombreux historiens et généalogistes. La noblesse du Nord de l’Espagne, vers l’an mil, surtout les cadets, est très mobile géographiquement. Rodrigo est le fils de Diego Láinez (connu pour avoir conquis les châteaux d'Ubierna, d'Urbel et de La Piedra en Navarre), et de Teresa Rodriguez (fille de Rodrigo Álvarez et de Teresa Nuñez). L'histoire de la famille du Cid et sa généalogie restent l'objet de recherches et d'études dont le résultat peut encore évoluer Les Flaínez . Plusieurs hypothèses sont l'objet au sujet de l'ascendance de Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar. Cadenas Allende, qui le considère descendant de Purello'CADENAS ALLENDE, Francisco. 44Los Flaginez: una familia leonesa de hace mil años”, Estudios genealógicos, Heráldicos y Nobliliarios en honor de V. Cadenas Vincent, 1978, I.''. I. '''Purello (786-862) premier ancêtre connu des Flaínez, est un propriétaire terrien à Lois, aux confins des Asturies et de León. Avant 845, il défend sa vallée contre une trentaine de cavaliers maures qui pillent les villages, détruisent les villages et emmènent comme esclaves les chrétiens. Avec sa cientèle il les massacre à río Donna, qui peut identifier avec le fleuve Dueñas, dans la vallée supérieure de le Esla''La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista'', José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009.. Il sauve ainsi la vie de son fils Flaín, que les Berbères emmènt comme prisonnier''La época de Alfonso III y San Salvador de Valdediós'', Congreso de Historia Medieval, Oviedo (27 setiembre-2 Octubre) 1993, Volume 16 de Publicaciones del Departamento de Historia Medieval de la Universidad de Oviedo, Francisco Javier Fernández Conde, Universidad de Oviedo, 1994.. Pour le remercier le roi (821-866) lui attribue le fief de Valdoré, à 15 km au sud de Lois, mais dans la vallée de l’Esla. Il transmet ses terres à sa descendance. Durant quatre générations les descendants de Purcello dominent les territoires du Alto Esla et les vallées du Curueño et du Porma. Ordoño I des Asturies, qui monte sur le trône en 850, ordonne au comte Gatón de repeupler et reconstruitre. Purello est nommé gouverneur de Astorga''La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista'', José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009.. Ordoño donne à Purello la villa de Orete en 853''Despoblación y repoblación del Valle del Duero'', Universidad de Buenos Aires. Facultad de Filosofía y Letras, Claudio Sánchez Albornoz, Universidad de Buenos Aires, Instituto de Historia de España, 1966.. Rodrigo Diaz est né au milieu du XIe siècle ; diverses propositions d'études dignes ont varié de 1041 ( Menéndez Pidal ) et 1057 ( Ubieto Arteta ) mais il a maintenant plus de partisans fixer une date entre 1045 et 1050 ;selon Martinez Ten probablement né en 1048 . 3 Son lieu de naissance est fortement marquée par la tradition dans Vivar del Cid , 10 km de Burgos , bien qu'il n'y ait pas de sources concordantes Rodrigo contemporains puisque l'association de Vivar Cid est documenté pour la première fois c. 1200 dans le Cantar de Mio Cid '' 12 et la première mention explicite du Cid est né à Vivar date du XIVe siècle et se trouve dans le chant des ''Mocedades de Rodrigo . 13 Menéndez Pidal , dans sa monumentale L'Espagne du Cid (1929), dans une ligne de pensée néo-traditionaliste basée sur la précision intrinsèque de la littérature populaire des épopées et les romans , a demandé une Cid castillan et humbles origines dans infanzones, qui correspondent à la pensée que le Cantar de Mio Cid contenait une historicité essentielle. Le poète de la chanson conçoit son héros comme un faible noblesse monsieur qui monte l'échelle sociale se marier dans les monarchies, en opposition constante aux intérêts bien établis de la noblesse terrienne de León . Cette thèse traditionaliste a également été suivie par Gonzalo Martinez Diez , qui voit le père de Cid à une «frontière de capitaine" du peu de soulagement quand il dit «L'absence totale de Diego Lainez dans tous les documents émis par le roi Ferdinand Ier confirme que le noble de Vivar n'a pas comparu à tout moment entre les premiers magnats du royaume. " 14 Toutefois, ce point de vue est conjugué de mal à la notation de l' Histoire Roderici , qui parle de Rodrigo Diaz comme "homme illustre", ce est à dire appartenant à l'aristocratie; de la même manière que vous prononcez''Carmen Campidoctoris'' , ce qui rend "nobiliori de ortus génèrent" 15 («descendant de lignée noble"). 16 D'autre part, une étude réalisée par Luis Martínez García (2000) a révélé que le patrimoine Rodrigo Il a hérité de son père était vaste, et comprenait des propriétés dans de nombreux endroits de la région de la vallée de la rivière Ubierna , qui seul a été donné à une aristocratie de magnat, pour qui ne exclut pas d'avoir acquis ces pouvoirs dans son guerrier de vie frontière, comme ce fut le cas du Père del Cid. 17 est conjecturé que le père de Rodrigo Diaz ne appartenait pas à la cour royale ou par l'opposition d'un frère (ou demi-frère) son,Fernando Flaínez à Fernando I , ou en étant né le mariage illégitime, qui semble plus probable. 18 Menéndez Pidal depuis dit que le père de Cid ne était pas un membre de la «première noblesse» 19 auteurs ont suivi généralement considéré comme un noble , est dire, un membre de la petite noblesse castillane; "Capitaine frontière» dans les luttes entre Navarre et Castille en ligne Ubierna ( Atapuerca ) selon Martínez Ten (1999). 20 Statue équestre du Cid à Burgos, sculpté par González Quesada et inauguré en 1955. Entre 2000 et 2002, le travail généalogique de Margarita Torres a constaté que Flaínez Diego (Didacum Flaynez, 21 simple variante Leon et la plus ancienne Diego Lainez ) cités Roderici Histoire en tant que parent, et en général, tous les ancêtres par le père recueille biographie latine, correspondre exactement à la ligne de illustre famille Flaínez Leon, l'une des quatre familles les plus puissantes dans le royaume de León depuis le début du Xe siècle , chefs d'accusation liés à l' Banu Gómez , Ramiro II de León et de rois Asturias . 22 Cette descente a également été défendue par Montaner Frutos dans diverses œuvres du siècle. 23 24 Dans son édition du''Cantar de Mio Cid'' , 2011, a réaffirmé la véracité de la généalogie de Histoire Roderici , élucidé dans ses correspondances historiques par Margarita Torres. 25 ne empêcherait pas cet égard, la contradiction apparente Grandpa Campeador Flaín Muñoz avec la variante "Flaynum Nunez» 21 (Flaín Nuñez) qui enregistre l' histoire Roderici que la confusion habituelle entre Munio et Nunio et ses variantes (Muñoz / Munioz / Muniez / Nuniez / Nunioz / Nuñez) et étaient interchangeables patronymique suffixes -OZ ez et à ce moment de l'histoire. Quant à la Calvo Flaín l' Histoire Roderici ''21 points de la tête de la course, tandis que Margarita Torres pense que cela pourrait se référer à une Flaín Fernández a ajouté que la biographie latine surnommé Calvo, 22 Montaner préfère envisager un cognomento de la tradition par voie orale. Par la suite, ''Rodric Lineage Diaz , vers 1195, a identifié un cours Flaín Calvo juge Castilla, Lain Calvo , avec Nuño Rasura faux inaugurer la course mythique de des dirigeants de Castille, favorisant la généalogie mythique répétée dans les légendes El Cid se éleva au XIIIe siècle autour du monastère de San Pedro de Cardena et les chroniques alphonsines qui ont utilisé ces matériaux, renforcé par la condition infanzones que les traditions attribuées à l'origine des deux juges et chant de mio Cid son héros. 26 Du nom de famille de sa mère, Rodríguez (plus précaire est son nom, qui pourrait être Marie ou Teresa Sancha), fille de connu Rodrigo Alvarez , un membre de l'une des tribus de la noblesse castillane élevé. Grand-père maternel de Cid faisait partie de l'entourage de Ferdinand Ier de León de l'onction royale de ce dernier le 21 Juin de 1038 jusqu'à 1066 . Ce emparentaba familiale Rodrigo Diaz avec tenente de Álava , Guipúzcoa et deVizcaya Lope Íñiguez ; avec celle de Castilla Gonzalo Salvadórez ; avec Gonzalo Nunez , TENENTE l' arrondissement administratif de Lara et genearca la maison éponyme ou Alvar Diaz , qui était le de Oca, et avait épousé la sœur de García Ordóñez , dont l'épopée et les sources légendaires considérés adversaire irréconciliable de Cid. 27 22 En 1058 , il était très jeune, est entré au service de la cour du roi Ferdinand Ier, que doncel ou une page de Prince Sancho , dans le cadre de ses nobles curie . Cette entrée précoce dans le cortège de l'enfant Sancho II est une autre indication qui suggère que le garçon Rodrigo Díaz ne était pas un pauvre gentilhomme. En bref, le mythe du Cid comme appartenant à la noblesse semble plutôt une tentative pour accueillir la généalogie des juges mythiques de Castille Lineage Rodric Diaz et ses descendants, et le caractère légendaire de Cantar de Mio Cid , Rodrigo Diaz historique pour mettre en évidence l'héroïsme de la protagoniste, qualifiant une vieille noblesse castillane, mais se élevant grâce au courage de son bras. 28 En bref, il est certain que Rodrigo Diaz tombe lignée maternelle de la noblesse des magnats et accepter la thèse de Margarita Torres, aussi le père, comme entroncaría avec Flaínez de Leon. Dans tous les cas, à la fois la portée des propriétés qui dote sa femme dans la lettre de garantie de 1079 , 29 que la présence du très jeune dans l'entourage royal ou le travail qui joue dans la cour d'Alphonse VI, sont suffisantes pour conclure que le Cid était un membre de l'aristocratie. Jeunesse. Servir Sancho II de Castille [ modifier ] Illustration c. 1118 un regis de armiger''dans le ''livre des testaments . Rodrigo Diaz est venu pour servir dans le très jeune nourrisson participation encore Sancho II de Castille et aurait pu être son armiger royale, qui à l'époque était un écuyer formelle portant l'épée et le bouclier de son maître à des événements cérémoniels. Aussi appelé''regis spatharius'' . Selon ces fonctions est l'image d'un armiger regis l' Liber Testamentorum . En deux diplômes d'Alphonse VI de 1103 semble armiger désigné comme gerens d'armes affichent regem («celui qui porte les armes après que le roi»). 30 Toutefois, aucune preuve dans la documentation de Sancho II ne armiger regis, afin il ya des chances que le poste est vacant dans son bref règne. 31 32 Rodrigo Díaz, très jeune, servi le nourrisson Sancho, futur Sancho II de Castille . Dans son entourage a été chargé à la fois dans le maniement des armes et de leurs premières lettres, il est documenté que savaient lire et écrire. Il ya un degré de dotation à la cathédrale de Valence en 1098 que Rodrigo signé avec la mention manuscrite de Ego Ruderico, simul cum coniuge mea, affirmer oc scriptum est quod superius '(' Je Rodrigo, avec ma femme, cautionne ce est au-dessus écrit »). Il y avait également connaissance de la loi, puisque intervenu deux fois par cas royaux pour régler les différends juridiques, mais peut-être dans l'atmosphère de la cour une position noble de Rodrigo Diaz pourrait être familier avec les concepts juridiques assez oralement à être appelé dans ces processus. 33 Peut-Rodrigo Diaz accompagner l'armée encore Infante Sancho II quand il est venu à la bataille de Graus pour aider le roi de la Taifa de Saragosse al-Muqtadir contre Ramiro I d'Aragon en 1063 . 34 23 35 De l'accession au trône de Castille Sancho II le dernier jour de l'année 1065 jusqu'à la mort du roi en 1072 , le Cid jouissait de la faveur royale comme un magnat de son entourage, et aurait pu aborder si regis Armiger de réelle armiger ', dont le rôle dans le onzième siècle serait semblable à celle d'un écuyer, puisque ses pouvoirs ne étaient pas encore ceux de lieutenant réel décrit dans Les entrées dans le treizième siècle. Le bureau de armiger est devenu l'enseigne le long du XII siècle, comme ce serait assumer des responsabilités que le portage vrai cheval montre et d'occuper la tête de la suite du roi. Pendant le règne de Sancho II de Castille tâches armiger(enregistrer les armes du Seigneur, principalement dans les cérémonies officielles) serait confiée aux jeunes messieurs qui ont été lancés dans les fonctions palatines. 36 37 Toutefois, sous le règne de Sancho II ne pas documentée armiger regis , de sorte que ces données pourrait être due uniquement à la renommée est ensuite propagée que Rodrigo Díaz était le favori de ce monsieur, et donc les sources de la fin du XIIe siècle lui a décerné le poste d'enseigne royale. 38 Il a combattu dans la guerre Sancho dit cela avec son frère Alphonse VI , roi de León , et son frère Garcia , roi de Galice . Les trois frères la primauté sur le divisée après la mort du père et a lutté pour réunifier le royaume se est battu. Les qualités guerrières de Rodrigo ont commencé à exceller dans les victoires castillans Wheeler ( 1068 ) et Golpejera ( 1072 ). 23 Après cette dernière Alfonso VI a été capturé, de sorte que Sancho a pris possession de León et la Galice , devenant Sancho II de León . Peut-être dans ces campagnes Rodrigo Diaz a gagné le surnom de "Cid" , ce est à dire batailles guerrières à l'air libre. 23 39 Après l'accès Sancho Leonese trône de la noblesse Leon rebellé et est devenu fort dans Zamora sous la protection de l'infante Dona Urraca , la sœur de ce qui précède. Avec l'aide de Rodrigo Diaz roi assiégé la ville, mais a été tué, selon la tradition, a étendu la zamorano Noble Dolfos Bellido , bien Roderici histoire ne recueille pas que la mort était la trahison. 40 L'épisode de Cerco de Zamora est l'une des la plupart des récréations gagne par épopées , des chroniques et des romans , de sorte que des informations historiques sur cet épisode est très difficile de se séparer de la légendaire. 41 Caballero confiance Alfonso VI [ modifier ] Alfonso VI a repris le trône de León et succède à son frère dans celle de Castille , la Galice et anexionándolo en revenant à obtenir l'union de royaume legionense qui avait coupé son père Fernando à sa mort. Le célèbre épisode de la Jura Santa Gadea est une invention, selon Martinez Diez 'dénuée de tout fondement historique ou documentaire ". La première apparition de ce passage littéraire remonte à 1236 . 42 Les relations entre Alfonso et Rodrigo Diaz étaient dans cette grande époque, 43 bien que le nouveau roi ne joue pas des postes de direction, comme cela pourrait être le comte de Nájera qui a montré García Ordóñez , le nomma juge ou de procureur dans plusieurs poursuites et a fourni une mariage honorable à Chimène (entre Juillet de 1074 et le 12 mai, 1076 ), 44 Noble petite-fille de Alfonso V de León , avec qui il a eu trois fils, Diego ,Maria (marié à la comte de Barcelone Ramon Berenguer III ) 45 et Cristina (qui a épousé l'enfant Ramiro Sánchez de Pampelune ). Ce lien avec la noblesse de la source confirme que asturleonés entre Rodrigo et le roi Alfonso est à cette époque bon sentiment. 23 Exemple de sa confiance dans Rodrigo Alfonso VI est que dans 1079 le Cid a été commandée par le roi pour recueillir les parias de Almutamid de Sevilla . Mais lors de l'exécution de cette mission Abdullah ibn Bologhine de Grenade lancé une attaque sur le roi de Séville soutenu par le cortège de noble castillan importante García Ordóñez , qui avait également fait partie du roi Castille-León pour élever les parias du dernier président Zirí . Les deux royaumes Taifa bénéficiaient de la protection d'Alphonse VI précisément en échange de parias. El Cid a défendu son contingent à Almutamid, qui a intercepté et vaincu Abdullah à la bataille de Cabra , dans lequel García Ordóñez a été fait prisonnier. La création littéraire a voulu voir dans cet épisode une cause de l'inimitié envers Rodrigo Alfonso, initiée par la noblesse affine García Ordóñez, mais la protection que Cid a donné le riche roi de Séville, enrichi avec leurs impôts Alfonso VI, au profit des intérêts du monarque léonine. 23 Les désaccords avec Alfonso ont été causés par excessive (même se il ne était pas rare à l'époque) de Rodrigo Diaz après avoir repoussé une attaque des troupes andalouses dans Soria en 1080 , qui l'a conduit, à la poursuite, pour entrer dans le royaume deTolède Taifa et piller sa zone orientale, qui était sous la protection du roi Alfonso VI . 46 Premier exil: le service de la Taifa de Saragosse [ modifier ] Aucune règle sur l'influence possible des contraires courtisans Rodrigo Diaz dans la décision, castillan raid contre le territoire d' al-Qadir , la marionnette Regulus Toledo protégée contre Alfonso, 47 a provoqué l' exil et de la rupture de la relation vassalité. Aljafería Palais , la résidence des al-Mutamán , qui a signifié le Cid entre 1081 et 1086 . À la fin de 1080 ou au début de 1081 , le Cid a dû aller chercher le magnat qui prêtent leur expérience militaire. Il est possible que d'abord cherché l'abri des frères Ramón Berenguer II et Berenguer Ramon II ,comte de Barcelone , mais a rejeté son patronage. 46 Rodrigo a ensuite offert ses services aux rois du parti, il ne était pas rare pour lui-même Alfonso VI a été accueilli par al-Mamun de Tolède en 1072 lors de sonostracisme . 48 Avec ses vassaux ou «suite» a été établie à partir de 1081 à 1086 comme un guerrier sous les ordres du roi de Saragosse , al-Muqtadir , qui était gravement malade qui se est passé 1081 par al-Mutamán . Ce confiée Cid en 1082 une campagne contre son frère le gouverneur de Lleida Moundhir , qui, allié avec le comte Ramon Berenguer II de Barcelone et de la roi d'Aragon Sancho Ramírez ne avait pas respecté le pouvoir de Saragosse décès du père à la fois, déclenchant une guerre civile entre les deux rois hudíes la vallée de l'Èbre . 49 L'hôte de la Cid renforcé bastions Monzón et Tamarite et vaincu la coalition formée par Moundhir et Berenguer Ramon II, et avec le soutien de la majeure partie de l'armée taifal de Saragosse, dans la bataille de Almenar , où il a été comte de prisonniers Ramón Berenguer II . 49 Alphonse VI de Castille et Leon dans une illustration du XII siècle. Alors al-Mutamán et Cid combats dans Almenar, la forteresse imprenable de Rueda de Jalon l'ancien roi de Lleida Yusuf al-Muzaffar , que ce château a été emprisonné, déposé par son frère al-Muqtadir , une conspiration planifiée le directeur de la place, un certain Albofalac selon les sources de romances (peut-être Abu-l-Jalaq). Profitant de l'absence d'al-Mutamán, le roi de Saragosse, al-Muzaffar et Albofalac lui ont demandé de venir Alfonso VI avec une armée à se révolter en retour lui donner la force. Alfonso VI a également vu la chance de recueillir les parias du royaume de Saragosse et marcher son armée, commandée par Ramiro de Pampelune (un fils de García Sánchez III de Navarre ) et le noble castillan Gonzalo Salvadórez vers Rueda en Septembre 1082 . Mais il mourut al-Muzaffar, et le préfet Albofalac, manquant prétendant à Saragosse royaume, il a changé son stratégie et pensait se faire bien voir al-Mutamán un piège pour Alfonso VI. Il a promis le roi de León et de Castille rendre la forteresse, mais lorsque les commandants et les premières troupes de l'armée ont accepté les premières pentes du château après avoir traversé la porte dans le mur, a commencé à jeter des pierres du haut qui a décimé le cortège des Alfonso VI, qui avait été, prudemment, en attente d'entrer dans les finales. Ramiro mort de Pampelune et Gonzalo Salvadórez, entre autres magnats chrétiens importants, mais Alfonso VI a évité le piège. Peu après le Cid lui-même à la scène après avoir été dans Tudela , probablement envoyé par al-Mutamán fournissant une léonais et l'attaque castillan sur une grande échelle, et a assuré Alfonso VI qui avait eu aucune implication dans cette trahison, explications Alfonso accepté. Il est spéculé que, après l'entrevue pourrait avoir une brève réconciliation, mais il ne est que la preuve que le Cid retourné à Saragosse servir le roi musulman. 50 En 1084 Cid joué une mission dans le sud-est de la Taifa de Saragosse , attaquant Morella , éventuellement avec l'intention de Saragosse a obtenu un enclavement. 51 Al-Moundhir , seigneur de Lleida, Tortosa et Denia, ont vu leurs terres et en danger recours cette fois Sancho Ramírez , qui a lutté contre Rodrigo Diaz sur 14 Août de 1084 dans la bataille de Morella , également appelé Olocau bien Boix Jovani postulé en 2005 qui a développé un peu au nord de Olocau del Rey, dans Pobleta d'Alcolea -. 52 Encore une fois castillan a remporté la victoire, la capture des principaux gentilshommes de l'armée aragonaise (qui ont fait l' évêque de Roda Ramón Dalmacio ouTENENTE le comté de Navarre Sancho Sánchez ) 53 à qui serait sûrement libérer après avoir recueilli son secours. Dans l'une de ces deux réceptions de apothéose à Saragosse aurait pu recevoir les cris Cid «Sidi» («mon seigneur» en arabe andalouse tour du arabe classique sayyid ), le romanceado surnom de "Cid". Réconciliation avec Alfonso VI [ modifier ] Le 25 mai de 1085 Alfonso VI a conquis la Taifa de Tolède et 1086 a commencé le siège de Saragosse , et al-Musta'in II sur le trône de la Taifa, qui avait aussi à Rodrigo à votre service. Mais au début Août de cette année une armée almorávide déplacé dans le royaume de León , où Alfonso a été contraint d'intercepter, résultant dans la défaite chrétienne à la bataille de Sagrajas sur 23 Octobre . Il est possible que pendant le siège de Saragosse Alfonso concilier avec le Cid, mais en tout cas le magnat castillan était pas présent à Sagrajas. L'arrivée des Almoravides, qui ont regardé de plus près la mise en œuvre de la loi islamique , il a été difficile pour la Taifa de roi de Saragosse maintenir un chef de l'armée et les chrétiens suite, ce qui pourrait causer dispenser les services de la Campeador. D'autre part, Alfonso VI pourrait remettre la peine à Rodrigo avant que ses dirigeants le besoin ayant précieuse pour faire face à la nouvelle puissance d'origine maghrébine. Église de San Miguel (XIe siècle) de San Felices , localité où Rodrigo Diaz avait domaines. Rodrigo accompagne la cour du roi Alfonso de Castille dans la première moitié de 1087 , 54 et en été, est allé à Saragosse, où il a de nouveau rencontré al-Musta'in II et, ensemble, ils ont pris la route de Valencepour aider le Roi marionnettes al-Qadir harcèlement des al-Moundhir (roi de Lleida entre 1082 et 1090 ), qui était alliée à nouveau avec Ramón Berenguer II de Barcelone pour gagner la riche Valencia Taifa , cette fois un protectorat de Alfonso VI. El Cid réussi à repousser l'incursion de al-Moundhir Lleida mais bientôt le roi de Taifa Lleida a pris la place forte importante de Murviedro (maintenant Sagunto ), harceler à nouveau dangereusement proche de Valence. Dans cette situation difficile, Rodrigo Diaz est allé à la Castille pour répondre à son roi pour demander des renforts et de planifier la stratégie défensive à l'avenir. Le résultat de ces plans et des actions ultérieures serait cidiana intervention dans le Levant, qui se traduirait par une série d'actions liées militaires qui conduiraient à finir par payer la ville de Valence . Il a renforcé le cortège du Cid, en direction de Murviedro d'effacer le roi de Lleida. Alors Alfonso VI Toledo laissé campagne sud Rodrigo Diaz venait de Burgos, campait dans Fresno de Caracena et 4 Juin de 1088 célébré la Pentecôte dans Calamocha et se dirigea vers les terres du Levant. 55 Quand il est arrivé, Valence était assiégée par Ramón Berenguer II , désormais alliés à Al-Musta'in II de Saragosse, que le Cid avait refusé de livrer la capitale levantine la saison précédente. 56 Rodrigo, étant donné la force de cette alliance, a cherché un accord avec al-Moundhir de Lleida et alliance avec le comte de Barcelone la levée du siège, que cette entrée en vigueur. Par la suite, El Cid a commencé à facturer pour lui-même l'hommage précédemment versée au Barcelone ou Valence roi Alphonse VI et ainsi établi un protectorat sur toute la zone, y compris la Taifa de Albarracín et Murviedro. 57 Deuxième exil: son discours à Levante [ modifier ] Toutefois, avant la fin de 1088 , un nouveau choc entre le leader et son roi castillan se produirait. Alfonso VI avait conquis Aledo ( Murcie ), où mis en danger la Taifa de Murcie , Grenade et Séville avec les émeutes de pillages continus. Puis la Taifa andalouse de nouveau demandé l'intervention de l'empereur Almoravide, Yusuf ibn Tachfin , qui assiégé Aledo l'été 1088 . Alfonso est venu à la rescousse de la forteresse et a ordonné Rodrigo de marcher de se rencontrer et unir leurs forces, mais le Cid, qui a dirigé Murcia, pas rencontrer enfin son roi, sans être en mesure de déterminer si la cause était un problème logistique ou la décision de Cid pour éviter la rencontre. Dans tous les cas, Alfonso VI retourné à punir le Cid avec un nouvel exil se appliquant également une mesure qui a couru seulement dans les cas de trahison, qui a impliqué l'expropriation de leurs biens; fin à laquelle il ne était pas venu dans le premier exil. Il est de ce point que le Cid a commencé à agir à tous égards comme un chef de file indépendant et a relevé son intervention dans le Levant comme personnelle et l'activité comme une mission pour le roi. 58 Château Murviedro (maintenant Sagunto ). Au début de 1089 il a renvoyé la Taifa de Denia et alors approché Murviedro , incitant al-Qadir de Valencia arriver à payer des impôts pour assurer leur protection. A la mi-année menace la frontière sud du roi de Lerida al-Moundhir et Ramón Berenguer II de Barcelone établie fermement en Burriana , 59 à distance de marche des terres de Tortosa , appartenant à al-Moundhir Lleida. Ce qu'il voyait menacé leurs domaines sur Tortosa et Denia, allié avec Ramón Berenguer II, qui a attaqué le Cid de l'été 1090 , mais le castillan vaincu Tevar éventuellement une forêt de pins située sur le courant port de Torre Miró , entre Monroyo et Morella . Il a repris le comte de Barcelone qui, après cet événement, se est engagé à abandonner leurs intérêts dans le Levant. 60 À la suite de ces victoires Cid est devenu le personnage le plus puissant dans l'est de la péninsule, en établissant un protectorat sur Levante qui avait comme ses affluents Valence , Lleida , Tortosa , Denia ,Albarracin , Alpuente , Sagunto , Jérica , Segorbe et Almenara . 61 En 1092 il a reconstruit comme une force de base de Peña Cadiella (maintenant La Carbonera , vu Benicadell ), mais Alfonso VI avait perdu de son influence à Valence, remplacé par le protectorat du Cid. Pour reprendre le contrôle de la région a été allié avec Sancho Ramirez d' Aragon et Ramón Berenguer II, et a obtenu le soutien naval de Pise et de Gênes. Le roi d'Aragon, comte de Barcelone et de la Pisan et flotte génoise attaqué la Taifa de Tortosa , qui avait été présenté par le Cid à payer parias et été 1092 la coalition harcelé Valence. Alfonso VI, quant à lui, était allé avant de se précipiter à Valence pour acaudillar alliance multiple à l'égard Cid, mais le retard de la flotte pisane-génoise qui devrait vous et le coût élevé de la maintenance du site soutenir, forcé le roi à la gauche de terres valenciennes. Rodrigo, qui était à Saragosse (les seuls parias Taifa il n'a pas imposables) pour solliciter l'appui de al-Musta'in II , exercé des représailles contre le territoire castillan par une vigoureuse campagne de pillage dansLa Rioja . Après ces événements, aucun chrétien ne pourrait se opposer à la Cid de force, et seul le puissant Empire almoravide , alors à l'apogée de sa puissance militaire, pourrait faire face. La menace almoravide était la cause qui a conduit à l'Cid certainement aller un peu plus loin dans ses ambitions dans le Levant et, surmonter l'idée de créer un protectorat sur les différents points forts de la région, soutenu par la collecte des parias de Taifa voisin (Tortosa , Alpuente , Albarracín , et d'autres villes fortifiées levantins) ont décidé de conquérir la ville de Valence pour établir un statut spécial de la seigneurie héréditaire à un monsieur de la guerre indépendante en ce sens qu'elle n'a pas été soumise à aucun roi chrétien. 62 Conquête de Valence [ modifier ] Article détaillé: Seigneurie de Valence Bataille de Cuarte , 21 Octobre de 1094 . La tentative de récupérer Almoravides Valence, qui en proie à environ 10 000 combattants. El Cid a décidé au sein d'un siège d'une semaine, la vie nocturne à la porte de Boatella sud sud-ouest avec la majeure partie de sa suite et embuscade derrière l'ennemi et biens almorávide arrière sud de Cuarte. Un deuxième corps d'une très nombreuse cavalerie est venu à l'aube la porte de Culebra et se dirigea tout droit de l'ennemi, situé à l'est de Mislata, pour provoquer l'avance de la cavalerie et almoravide entreprendre un retrait rapide qui attirerait Valence dans un mouvement similaire à tornafuye distraction. Cette cohésion de la formation musulmane étend sur plus de cinq kilomètres de Valence Cuarte et affaibli. Puis le Cid attaqué l'arrière almoravide, ruée musulmane se est produite, a pris la Real et remporté une victoire rapide. Ce était la première défaite de l' Empire almoravide devant une armée chrétienne. Après l'été 1092 , avec le Cid encore à Saragosse, Qadi Ibn Yahhaf soutenu par la faction almoravide promu l'exécution d' al-Qadir (28e Octobre) et a pris le pouvoir à Valence. En entendant les nouvelles, le Cid retourné à Valence en début de Novembre et a assiégé la forteresse de l'oignon , maintenant dans la municipalité de El Puig , quatorze kilomètres de la capitale du Levant, rendant la médiation de l'année 1093 avec la ferme intention que servir de base pour un assaut final à Valence. Cet été a commencé à encercler la ville. Valence, dans un danger extrême, a demandé une armée almoravide de secours, qui a été envoyé au commandement de al-Latmuní et se avança du sud de la ville de Valence à Almusafes , à vingt kilomètres de Valence, avant de remonter à la retraite. Valencia ne plus recevoir plus d'aide et la ville a commencé à souffrir de pénuries. Le siège serré durerait pendant presque un an, après quoi Valencia a été contraint de capituler 17 Juin de 1094 . 4 El Cid a pris possession de la ville intitulant "Prince Rodrigo Cid" 23 et peut-être cette période date à laquelle le traitement qui conduirait à "Cid". Quoi qu'il en soit, la pression almoravide n'a pas fléchir et la mi-Septembre de cette année une armée sous le commandement de Abu Abdullah Muhammad ibn Tachfin , neveu de l'empereur Yusuf, atteint Quart de Poblet , à cinq kilomètres de la capitale, et l'assiégea, mais a été défait par le Cid en bataille rangée. 63 Afin d'assurer routes au nord de la nouvelle domination, Rodrigo a réussi à se allier avec le nouveau roi d'Aragon Pierre Ier , qui fut intronisé peu avant la chute de Valence pendant le siège deHuesca , et a pris le Castillo de Serra et Olocau en 1095 . En 1097 un nouveau raid de almoravide nouveau commandé Muhammad ibn Tachfin a essayé de récupérer de Valence pour l'islam, mais à proximité de Gandia a été battu à nouveau par la collaboration Campeador avec l'armée de Pedro Ier d'Aragon dans la bataille de Bairén . Cette même année, Rodrigo a envoyé son fils unique, Diego Rodríguez, pour combattre aux côtés Alfonso VI contre les Almoravides ; les troupes de Alfonso VI ont été défaits et Diego sont morts dans la bataille de Consuegra . 64 À la fin de 1097 il a Almenara , routes au nord de Valence et dans la fermeture de 1098 a finalement conquis la ville fortifiée imposition de Sagunto , qui a consolidé sa domination sur un ancien taifa de Balansiya . Toujours en 1098 , il a consacré la nouvelle cathédrale de Santa María, qui a été la réforme de la Grande Mosquée . Il étaient situés Jerónimo de Périgord devant le nouvel évêché au détriment de la vieille métropole maure ou sayyid almaṭran en raison de la désaffection qui avait eu lieu entre la communauté Cid et mozarabe pendant le siège de Valence Septembre et Octobre 1094. Le diplôme dotation cathédrale fin 1098 Rodrigo est présenté comme «princeps Rodericus Campidoctor" considéré comme un souverain indépendant malgré l'absence de descendance royale, et fait allusion à la bataille de Cuarte sur comme un triomphe obtenu rapidement et sans bas . un grand nombre de musulmans 65 Comme l'a déclaré Georges Martin: 66 Déjà établi à Valence, également allié avec Ramón Berenguer III dans le but d'arrêter la poussée almoravide. Les alliances militaires ont été renforcés par des mariages. L'année de sa mort, il avait épousé ses filles avec des dignitaires: Cristina avec l'enfant Ramiro Sánchez de Pampelune 67 et Mary avec le comte de Barcelone Ramon Berenguer III . 68 69 Ces liens ont confirmé la véracité historique des versets 3,724 et 3,725 de la chanson de Mio Cid "aujourd'hui les rois d'Espagne parents sont, / tous atteint l'honneur selon laquelle né en temps utile." En effet García Ramírez restaurateur était petit-fils du Cid et roi de Pampelune ; Aussi, Alphonse VIII de Castille était petit-fils du Cid. 70 Mort Façade principale du monastère de San Pedro de Cardena . Capilla del Cid. Monastère de San Pedro de Cardena. Sa mort a eu lieu à Valence entre Mai et Juillet 1099 , selon Martinez Diez, sur 10 Juillet . Montaner Frutos opte pour placer en mai, en raison de la coïncidence de deux sources indépendantes en datant sa mort ce mois-ci: la lignée de Rodrigo Diaz d'une part et d'autre de la chronique de alfonsíes contenant estoria del Cid (comme sanchina Version l' Histoire de l'Espagne ), qui recueillent des données dont l'origine est l'histoire orale ou écrite produite dans le monastère de Cardena . Non obstacle à la monastère en Juin commémorer l'anniversaire du Cid, ce qui est typique de ces célébrations choisir la date du moment de l'enterrement du corps plutôt que de sa mort et, de toute façon, les données transmet une source tardive la seconde moitié du XIVe XIIIe ou au début. Tumba del Cid et de Chimène dans le transept de la cathédrale de Burgos El Cantar , probablement dans la croyance que le héros est décédé en mai, exigerait la date de la Pentecôte des fins littéraires et symboliques. 71 Sa femme Jimena , transformé en Mme de Valence, a défendu avec succès la ville avec l'aide de son fils Ramón Berenguer III pendant un certain temps, mais en mai 1102 , incapable de défendre la principauté, la famille et les gens abandonné Cid Valencia l'aide de Alfonso VI . Rodrigo Díaz a été enterré dans la cathédrale de Valence , qui ne était pas la volonté de Campeador être enterré dans le monastère de San Pedro de Cardena , où ils ont été pris ses restes après l'expulsion chrétienne de la capitale du Levant en 1102. 72 En 1808, au cours de la guerre d'Indépendance , les soldats français profané sa tombe, mais l'année suivante le grand Paul Thiébault a ordonné de placer ses restes dans un mausolée dans le Spur Manèges les rives de la rivière Arlanzón ; 18421921Doña Jimenacathédrale de Burgos. MARIAGES ET DESCENDANCE . Mariages . The "Corónicas" Navarras record that "este meo Çid" married "dona Xemena, nieta del rey don Alfonsso, filla del conte don Diago de Asturias"751. "Rodric Diaz et uxor mea Scemena" donated property to the abbey of Silos by charter dated 12 May 1076752. She attempted to retain control of Valencia after her husband's death but finally evacuated the city Apr/May 1102. The Anales Toledanos record the death in 1106 of “Dona Ximena su muger Cid Descendance . NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Naissance en 1048 Catégorie:Personnage historique de la littérature médiévale Catégorie:Noble espagnol du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Personnalité de la Reconquista Catégorie:Décès en 1099